the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon
Username: LotusDragon Name: Devaeliona (Dev-AY-lionah) (Devon or Dev for short) Age: Looks 20 something Race:(What creature are they?) Siren/Naga. Naga are a race of snake like humanoids who can shift between a snake form and human form, and generally prefer a more tropical environment. In their human form they can tolerate the cold better, though they generally stick to the rain forest. Naga are normally a peaceful, solitary people, but when crossed they are fierce warriors. During the war, Naga tried to stay out of the fight, but like so many others they found themselves drawn in regardless. Their guerrilla style warfare made them feared by their enemies and earned them a reputation as savages, though in truth they would rather not fight at all. Naga are a tribal people who live with the land in small villages, however there is a small city in a hidden cove that holds the bulk of the rather small Siren population where a few Naga also live.( When you think of the Naga and Siren way of life, think of the Tayladras from Mercedes Lackey mixed with a bit of the Aiel from the Wheel of time saga by Robert Jordan. There are elders, but everyone in the tribes of age has a say.) Sirens are mermaid/mermen who can shift between human and mer form. They are famous for their looks and the powerful voices they posses. The song of the siren can make the listener feel any way the siren wishes for as long as they are singing. During the war the sirens found they were of the most use as Courtesan spies, or singing to encourage the troops and make their enemies feel fear rather than fighting on the front lines. That does not mean they are incapable of doing so, as there were a few who went and fought along side the Naga and other nature lovers as a naval force, it simply means they prefer a different path than their naga counterparts. Either way, both races are peaceful unless they are crossed. Naga/ Siren relations: As a whole, they consider each other sort of 'cousin' races. The legend has it that both races were descended from gods who fell out of favor with the pantheon for aiding humans in the very beginning of humanity's existence. Whether or not this is true has been a matter of speculation for thousands of years. True or not, the two races have coexisted since the beginning. Marriage between the two races, though uncommon, is encouraged as it is with any race who seeks to live in peace. Normally they would live in 'sister' cities, but the war has been hard on their already slim numbers, so they have gathered in one place with only a few tribes who decided to keep to their more traditional life. Appearance: Human form: (This is the best visual representation I could find of Devon, but there are some differences: http://jamietyndall.deviantart.com/art/Won...Finch-321070215 ) Standing at 6' 1", Devon has long black rainbow (color wise it's the same as her scales in her Naga form, which I will show later) hair framing her features. Her thick lashed, emerald eyes shine like jewels set above high cheek bones and ruby red lips that are almost always curved in a slight smile. All Naga are born with markings, Devon's marking looks like Egyptian eyeliner that doesn't wash off. Her skin is fair, though lightly tanned, she has a couple of scars along her left side from her skirmish in the war. Devon dresses in protective leather armor that is customary to her people. The only jewelry she wears is a beaded choker. Snake form: http://www.smithsonianchannel.com/sc/web/s...a-monster-snake with the colors of this pic (it's the color of her hair as well as the color of her scales in her Siren form): http://www.all-hd-wallpapers.com/wallpaper...mals/434873.jpg Siren form: http://wall.alphacoders.com/big.php?i=322545 Personality: Devon is reserved (Unless she's performing), and every inch the warrior brad she was trained to be, yet friendly. She is patient, proud, and has a passion for life. For her species, Devon is still considered very young, but the war has taken a heavy toll on her personally at the loss of her husband and their son when they were set upon by outlaws as they were traveling to meet Devon in one of the outlaying tribes. She misses them more than words can express every day, though she's become good at covering up her sorrow with a smile. Devon is curious about what this Academy has the potential to accomplish so that no other has to experience the loss of another loved one, but she also sees the difficult task ahead of them. The whole of the world is watching them to see if they succeed in living in peace together, or if it will fall to dust. She believes in the importance of the success, willing to do whatever it takes to see it through. Talents: Devon can shift between her three forms, has Siren song, telepathy, telekinesis (limit 500 lbs). For weapons she prefers knives or her bow, however Devon is capable of using spears, swords and hand to hand if need be. Devon plays the piano (they are popular in the Siren city), guitar and violin, as well as dances. Likes: Swimming, singing, dancing, anything where she is active. Her favorite food is salmon... Raw salmon. She loves to be outside, even at night, and spend the night under the stars. Dislikes: Being away from water for too long, being alone, the cold, bandits, she isn't too fond of the races that resemble a snake's natural predators, though she will tolerate their presence as best she can, treating them with the respect.